Destiny
by Vlienart
Summary: Kim Seokjin, pria yang memiliki mimpi menjadi seorang dokter lulusan universitas negeri ternama. Rupanya takdir tidak sejalan dengan yang diinginkannya. Tidak masuk universitas negeri, salah jurusan, dan apa? Berurusan dengan dosen Killer? / NamJin with others, BL, Yaoi


**CHAPTER 1. FIRST DAY**

 **.**

 **BY**

 **.**

.

.

Tahun penerimaan mahasiswa baru dimulai, seharusnya menjadi lembaran baru bagi mereka yang mulai menginjakkan kakinya dibangku kuliah, mencari suasana baru, bertemu dengan teman-teman baru, 'sedikit' bebas dari pengawasan orang tua. Namun tidak untuk Kim Seokjin, Pria cantik yang memiliki tubuh layaknya seorang model dengan kaki jenjang dan bahu yang lebar. Wajib diketahui bahwa impiannya adalah menjadi seorang dokter bukan dokter gigi, tolong dicatat bahwa tugas dokter dan dokter gigi sedikit banyak berbeda. Ketika pria berambut hitam ini tahu bahwa dirinya tidak lulus diujian universitas dan jurusan yang diinginkannya, ia sangat kecewa bahkan hampir satu minggu ia mengurung diri dikamar. Bahkan orang tuanya pun khwatir dan memanggil psikolog kenalan keluarganya. Setelah berpikir sekian lama, akhirnya seokjin memutuskan akan melanjutkan studinya di universitas swasta dengan jurusan lain agar orang tuanya tidak khawatir dengan masa depannya kelak.

Dan disinilah dia, menapakkan kakinya pertama kali di _Bulletproof University_. Universitas swasta yang terkenal mewah dengan kelengkapan fasilitas yang dimilikinya. Beruntung bagi Seokjin, memiliki orang tua yang mampu menyekolahannya ditempat yang seperti ini, walaupun orang tuanya tidak bergelimang harta. Pria berambut hitam itu memperhatikan sekitarnya, kampusnya sekarang benar – benar seperti berada dimensi yang berbeda dengan kehidupannya.

"Hei" Tegur seorang pria yang mengenakan jaket almamater. Seokjin menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara, dari penampilannya ia yakin bahwa pria yang menegurnya adalah panitia penerimaan mahasiswa baru.

"Selamat pagi kak" sapa Seokjin

"Kau mahasiwa baru?"

"Iya kak"

"Tidak perlu sekaku itu, kami semua disini tidak gila hormat kok, hahaaha" Soekjin hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

"Upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru ada diruang serbaguna"

"Baik, terimakasih kak"

"Memangnya kau tahu dimana ruangan serbaguna?"

"…. Tidak"

"Hahhaa.. kau lucu ya, mari ku tunjukan" Seokjin mengangguk, merutuki kebodohannya tadi. Kenapa tidak langsung tanyakan saja arah mana tempat upacaranya akan berlangsung kepada seniornya ini. Tapi jangan salahkan Seokjin, ia pasti hilang fokus saat melihat wajah rupawan seniornya. Tubuhnya lebih tinggi lebih darinya tapi kulitnya tidak seputih dan selembut Soekjin tetap, wajahnya mengalihkan fokus pria cantik itu.

"Nah.. disana ruang serbaguna, temanmu yang lain juga sudah ada yang disana.. masih ada urusan lain yang harus aku kerjakan, sukses ya"

"Ya, terimakasih kak"

.

.

Seokjin tidak mengira bahwa upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru akan memakan waktu selama ini, sungguh ia bosan, tubuhnya sudah mengisyratkan bahwa ia harus beristirahat. Berdiri selama tiga jam dan harus mendengarkan pidato yang intinya sama saja, siswa mana yang akan kuat? _'Berapa lama lagi pidatonya selesai?'_ batinnya.

"Uh… lama sekali pidatonya" ucap pria disebelahnya, Seokjin menoleh kearahnya. Pria berambut cokelat tua dengan mata besar memberi kesan imut pada wajahnya.

"Hey, kau tak apa?" tanyanya setengah bebisik.

"Kakiku pegal sekali.. kira – kira berapa lama lagi sampai upacaranya selesai?"

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu.. jika kau tidak sehat kebelakang saja, disana ada paramedis"

"Tidak perlu, aku masih kuat kok.. tapi bosan sekali" Seokjin tersenyum mendengar jawaban teman disebelahnya.

"Sabar.. sebentar lagi mungkin akan selesai"

"Semoga saja.. ngomong – ngomong, siapa namamu?"

"Seokjin, Kim Seokjin.. eumm"

"Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook"

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Jungkook"

"Aku juga" senyum terukir dari sudut bibir teman barunya, Seokjin bahkan meragukan bahwa orang yang baru dikenalnya ini adalah pria. Jika saja wanita, mungkin akan terpintas dibenak Seokjin untuk menjadikanny sebagai pacar.

"Kau dari busan? Dari aksenmu mungkin iya?" Tanya salah seorang disamping Jungkook.

"Iya.. kau.. juga dari busan?" Tanya balik Jungkook

"Ya.. Aku kira hanya aku dari daerah itu.. namaku Park Jimin, kau pasti Jungkook kan?" jawab pria berambut pirang itu.

"Ya aku Jungkook, Ah.. iya, ini Kim Seokjin"

"Aku Kim Seokin, Senang berkenalan denganmu Jimin-ssi"

"Hey…Tidak perlu se-formal itu Seokjin" dari senyumnya terlihat bahwa pria berambut pirang ini adalah seorang yang periang.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga" Lanjutnya.

.

.

"Pesan saya yang terakhir adalah.. jadilah mahasiswa cerdas, tidak hanya menjadi mahasiswa kupu-kupu atau kuliah-pulang, tapi berorganisasilah karena dari situ kita dapat menambah jaringan antar individu dan menambah wawasan ilmu kita. Semoga angkatan ini dapat lulus bersama – sama dengan tepat waktu. Sekian dan terimakasih" tutup Bang Shi Hyuk, dekan dari jurusan kedokteran gigi. Ia, para dekanat, dan dosen lainnya meninggalkan tempat. Penutupan upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru seakan menjadi surga bagi kaki para mahasiswa disana, setelah kurang lebih empat jam berdiri upacara ini selesai juga.

Terlihat beberapa senior dengan jaket alamaternya mengambil alih tempat. 'Semoga semuanya bejalan lancar' batin Seokjin.

"Tes.. selamat pagi semuanya, kami dari panitia kemahasiswaan sangat berterimakasih kepada kalian semua yang telah hadir dan melaksanakan upacara dengan tertib". Seokjin terdiam, senior yang sedang berbicara itu adalah orang yang mengantarkannya tadi.

"Selanjutnya, saya akan memperkenalkan anggota dari panitia penerimaan mahasisa baru.. mulai dari saya.. nama saya Kim Taehyung selaku ketua pelaksana". Bagus, sekarang Seokjin merutuki kebodohannya, ia sangat malu, dan apa? Ketua pelasana? 'Oh Tuhan.. cobaan apalagi yang Engkau kirimkan kepadaku' batinnya.

"… disamping saya ada Min Yoongi sebagai wakil…"

.

.

Setelah ketua pelaksana memperkenalkan anggotanya, ia menyerahkan mic kepada wakilnya, pria berambut silver, Yoongi untuk melanjutkan serangkaian acaranya.

"Baiklah, sebelumnya saya akan membagikan kelompok dengan kakak pembingbingnya masing – masing, …. Kelompok 4: Kim Seokjin, Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook,… kalian akan dibimbing oleh Jung Hoseok"

"Selanjutnya, akan beberapa tugas yang harus dikerjakan, saya akan menyebutkan apa saja yang perlu kalian bawa selama masa orientasi, dan peraturan yang harus ditaati dalam sepekan ini bagi seluruh mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran _Bulletproof University_ , semoga acara ini akan berlangsung lancar dan diharapkan seluruh calon mahasiswa untuk mengikuti seluruh rangkaian acaranya…".

.

.

.

 **T.B.C**


End file.
